super_baxter_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Baxter Chronicles (game)
'''Super Baxter Chronicles '''is a Series based off from Xenoblade Chronicles X. The story follows main protagonist Baxter and his companions Elma, Lin, Irina and other eight characters that join Baxter. The series debuted on June 10th, 2016 after a 6 Month Rumor of it beginning around Early January. Playable Characters Prologue: Awakening The game begins showing two alien races fighting a massive battle over Earth in July 2054. Due to the imminent war, the Coalition government launched the Project Exodus, namely the Earthlife Colonization Project. The planet is left devastated and humanity seeks out new worlds in massive Ark Ships. Unfortunately, most of these Ark Ships are shot down while trying to escape Earth's gravitational field, and only a few make it out. After two years journeying through space, the aliens' pursuit forces find the White Whale, the American Ark Ship, and attack it as it approaches a planet called Mira. Thanks to the efforts of the military and Elma's superior, the attack is repelled; however, the fierce battle causes massive damage to the engine of the White Whale, and the Ark Ship crashes on the planet. Many of the cryogenically frozen humans aboard are ejected in escape pods, which then scatter over a wide area on the planet. Presumably as a safety precaution against an occupant awakening in a hostile environment, the pods keep their occupants in stasis until manually activated from the outside. Two months after the crash, when Elma awakens Baxter from one of these pods near Starfall Basin in Primordia on a stormy night. Soon afterwards, the duo encounters the Origin Blatta. After defeating it, they venture out of Starfall Basin. Upon exiting, the weather changes to a clear day. Baxter and Elma then make their way to the entrance to New Los Angeles, where they encounter the Elder Grex and Callow Grexes. After defeating the Grexes, the duo enter New Los Angeles, the city that was being carried by the White Whale. As they enter the city, they see a broadcast of Maurice at BLADE Tower giving a briefing on the retrieval of the pods. Irina and Gwin then greet Elma, who subsequently introduces them to Baxter. A dialogue follows, in which it is suggested that multiple pods were found in Starfall Basin, but Baxter was the only survivor. After Irina and Gwin leave, the prologue ends. Chapter 1: New Los Angeles Upon entering the Industrial District, Elma and Baxter see a Skell flying. The Skell is seen to be emitting smoke, before crashing not far from Elma and Baxter's location. Immediately, a young girl, Lin, arrives and begins assessing the cause of the crash, as the pilot, Doug, emerges from the Skell in frustration. After assessing the Skell, Lin greets Elma and introduces herself to Baxter. She then commands Doug to put the broken Skell away and joins the party as they head for the BLADE Tower, much to Doug's annoyance. The party flies to the Administrative District. During the flight, Lin discusses the progress of New Los Angeles and points out the different districts of the city. Upon reaching the BLADE Headquarters, the party is greeted by Nagi. The four enter the headquarters, where Nagi explains BLADE and its purpose. It is revealed that BLADE is searching for the remaining Lifeholds, which have humans in them. Baxter, Elma, and Lin then leave BLADE Headquarters, and Elma and Lin give Baxter a tour of the Administrative District. Chapter 2: The New Frontier Once the party enters to BLADE Headquarters, Nagi introduces them to the FrontierNav. They are then tasked with investigating the closest FN Site. They discover that the FN Site is being guarded by Volkampf, the Pursuer, which they battle. The party then installs the first Data Probe into the FN Site, activating the FrontierNav. Upon returning to BLADE, the party meets Vandham, who then commends their work. He and Elma then introduce Baxter to the Divisions, at which point Baxter must choose his affiliation. At this point, side missions become available at the Mission Board. Chapter 3: Builders of a Legacy Baxter chose to be an Interceptor. Vandham reports that a Skell that was being used by a Pathfinder team has broken down in southeast Primordia. He appoints Elma, Cross, and Lin to investigate the Skell and the Pathfinder team. Elma, Baxter, and Lin investigating the broken Skell Upon arriving at the Skell, the party finds no sign of the team. Lin also notes that the Skell must have been wounded in battle, but the markings do not suggest wild animals. Lin then receives a Pathfinder signal from inside a nearby structure, but then detects numerous alien lifeforms. Elma notes the orderly, nonrandom nature of the lifeforms' movements, and deduces that they cannot be wild animals, but intelligent lifeforms. Elma, Lin, and Cross are subsequently confronted by two of these such lifeforms, revealed to be the Prone. After Elma tells the two Prone that she and her two partners are humans from Earth, the Prone immediately demand to know why she would be here. Elma realizes from this that they must have already encountered humans previously. The two Prone then attack the party, with the intent of killing all three. After defeating the two Prone, the party infiltrates the nearby structure, which is revealed to be a Prone base. Once they enter the base, they find the Pathfinder team killed by the base leader. The leader notices the party's approach and introduces himself as Glennar. He also states that humans have been intruding on their planet and should consequently be eliminated. Elma attempts to explain the circumstances of their arrival, including the crash of their spaceship, and asks that the Prone understand and tolerate their situation, but to no avail. Glen'nar proceeds to attack the party, accompanied by his two Prone Ruffians. After defeating Glen'nar, the party checks up on the Pathfinder team, then begins to head back to New Los Angeles, although Lin is still concerned that an alien race is bent on destroying humankind on Mira. As they leave the base, they hear yelling from inside a storage unit nearby, as something is trying to escape the unit. The party suspects that it is another hostile lifeform, but nevertheless investigate, albeit with great caution. Suddenly, one compartment of the storage unit bursts open, spilling out several unknown items and a Nopon, Tatsu. As Tatsu rejoices about his freedom, Lin notices that he bears similarities to vegetables and wants to use him as one, prompting Tatsu to lash out at her, especially since the Prone would tease the Nopon for looking similar to vegetables. He mentions his race to Elma and confirms that they are not hostile. He eventually allies with the party, although he is wary of Lin, as she will occasionally joke about cooking him throughout the game. He then introduces the party to a Nopon creation, the Follow Ball, which then becomes available for Cross to use. The party decides to take Tatsu with them to introduce to Vandham. After a brief dialogue, they decide to allow Tatsu to aid BLADE. The player then sees that the number on the BLADE Tower has dropped from 60% to 55%. After this chapter, Baxter is allowed to do Affinity missions and choose when to start the next chapter. Chapter 4a: Super Baxter Squad / Anti Donald Trump Squad Main Article: Super Baxter Squad Baxter in this story would form up his own Squad, after leaving the Interceptors. Baxter would gather a group to form The Super Baxter Squad. It currently holds 7 Members as Baxter is the main leader of the division. In which they have been defeating monsters like Giant Alien Crabs and their most common enemies are the Grexs. Baxter refers to the monsters as "Donald Trump Lovers". Trivia Category:Series